


Warning: Do not insert-

by Mx_Maneater



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s references, Drabble, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Innuendo, Lava Lamps, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Harry has a lava lamp.  Draco does not understand what it's for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849681
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	Warning: Do not insert-

“So you want to explain what odd bit of potion you have slurping about in there? It’s obscene.” Draco’s tone was cutting and imperious, and if he hadn’t been talking about a _lava lamp_ , Harry wouldn’t have found it as hilarious as he did. 

“It’s not a potion—it’s Muggle.” 

“Riiiiiiight,” Draco sneered, as if Harry was having him on. “So you have a _levitating_ , neon substance the color of adolescent Billywig, and you want me to believe it’s _not_ magical?” He huffed and crossed his arms. “If you don’t want to tell me, _fine_ —keep your secrets. But don’t spew such untenable lies-”

At this point, Harry was clutching his sides with silent laughter.

“What’s so _funny_?!”

Unable to hide it any longer, Harry let out an explosive snort. “It’s not like… I mean, I’m not laughing _at_ you—not _really_ , anyway – but it truly is Muggle. I’m not lying. It was Sirius’ in the 70s.” 

Draco blinked at him like that explained nothing at all. “You’re telling _me_ , that _that-_ ” he pointed here at object of great deception, “-is a Muggle…what? Drink?” At Harry’s silence, his eyes grew wide and cheeks flushed. “Don’t tell me…it’s not a, y’know, _sex toy_ …is it?!” 

Harry burst into a renewed wave of laughter and tugged Draco in by the collar to press an adoring kiss to the side of his cheek. “No, you idiot, it’s a _lamp_.” 

“A…lamp?”

Draco’s cheeks grew redder still as he contemplated the object. “So… _not_ something you would put up your…”

“No! No one’s putting a lava lamp up their arse, Malfoy!” Harry knocked them onto the bed with a smirk. “But I can put something _else_ up your arse if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my possibly disturbing drawing of Harry and Draco mitosis-ing in a lava lamp 😂😂😂  
> I acknowledge that it's a weird thing to draw and only LOOSELY related to what I wrote in the drabble. But, y'know. Sometimes you gotta.


End file.
